In Kanda's Eyes
by Sinacross8
Summary: This is a Yullen fic and if you dont like the pair or if you dont like Yaoi the dont read this. Im thinking of putting a side story of Luky! but this story tells of how Kanda falls slowly for Allen but in the midst of figuring out his feelings he has to make a choice which could threaten the very love he has for the strange Moyashi boy.
1. Chapter 1

Kanda:  
There are some things better left unsolved and that includes your feelings when you know you have limited time. Things change a lot when you die and come back with no memories. The hardhearted appearance I give off is so that no one gets hurt when my time runs out. Though there is a big obstacle in my way that seems to go everywhere I go. It was that unlucky day IT happened...

I'm known for my temper. I've always had it so there is no pretending when I get angry. But I'm not naturally this cold. That specific day had been full of disappointments. It started off in the morning. My lotus lost another petal.  
Cautiously I rolled out of bed sweat on my exposed torso. Another dream about her and about my death... These memories seem so distant. My head hurt and I felt nauseous. I dared not tell Komui. He would make me loose five petal in one "healing" session. I glanced at the bedside table where I had set my lotus. As I did I saw one of the delicate pink petals fall to the bottom of the hourglass. My heart pounded. Sighing I got up and heard a small knock on my door.  
"Kanda?" Lenalee called. Lenalee was one of my soft spots. I'd never dare to glare at her. For one she is lethal with a clipboard and he was a girl. I couldn't be mean to them. Opening the door I looked at her not bothering to answer her call. She smiled brightly and said good morning. I grunted in response letting her know that I acknowledged her.  
" You have a mission Kanda. " She informed me while handing me the packet.  
It was a search and destroy mission. Some town close to Paris has an akuma problem. No problem I should be finished in three hours tops.  
"Tell Komui I left already."  
"But Kanda are you not going to eat breakfast?" She seemed concerned.  
I shook my head making my pony tail swish back and forth across my back. Then I continued to walk. I've been getting more missions since Lavi and Bookman left for a special mission that was only for bookmen. It annoyed me I think I actually miss that rabbit. I was walking down the many stairs in the order, when I started to feel dizzy. I of course kept going but it was starting to affect me. I shook it off and arrived at the docks. A finder was waiting for me. Id ditch him later. The tan uniform he wore was stained with Jerry's food. Does he have no respect for his uniform?  
"Lets go." I grumbled. It came out harsher then I had intended. The Finder mumbled to himself as he started to row the small boat. I really hate finders. They think so highly of themselves. They are expandable. We Exorcists do the real work around here. It took an hour to get there. Ill have to hunt them down within an hour and catch the next train. Which is what I did.  
The five simple Akuma were no match for Mugen, my sword that now hung limp at my side. I touched the hilt to calm my nerves. My Mugen has been the only thing to calm me since I got out of the Asia Branch. But, even though I have Mugen, I still feel the guilt. Alma. I took a step onto the stone paved road that was now stained with excess from the Akuma explosions. Komui would probably be billed for the road later, though I think he'll "loose" the paper work, again...  
I was knocked back to reality as a kid hit me with his bike. Pain exploded through my shin. Pissed I grabbed him by his collar. I was about to start yelling when I saw him crying. What the hell? He had on a pair of pants and that was it. His matted hair was black and he had surprised green eyes that looked at me with both fear and sorrow. I cursed at myself under my breath.  
"what's your problem kid?" I set him down as I asked the question but as soon as I set him down he kicked my shin and was gone along with his bike. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh.  
"F-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f " was all I could manage. I frowned and headed to the train station. Just as I was about to get off I heard a scream. For some reason I felt like I knew the voice. I jumped down the stairs and out the door. I ran faster then usual. It was weird because I usually don't get involved with anything like this. I rounded a corner and to my joy there were four level two Akuma. All around that brat form earlier.  
"Well shit" I cursed under my breath. My hand had been on Mugen the whole time running to this place so all I had to do was unsheathe it. Annoyed I grumbled "Mugen..."  
I ran my free hand along the blade making my Anti- Akuma weapon glow. "Yo dipshits!" I called to the Akuma. I heard a few reactions that sounded like 'Its an exorcist! Forget the boy!'. That brat better be grateful.

I was now on the train heading back to the Order. I didn't think that many level two Akuma would be there. I had major wounds that were already healing the wrong way. Id need to go to the infirmary. Damn it! This happens every damn time! The leather seat were cool. They felt cool to my now exposed torso. As soon as I get home I'll let them wrap me and then I'm going to eat Soba! My eyes felt heavy and it was a hour train ride. I then fell asleep letting my mind wonder to my past. To both that woman and Alma who are constant reminders to never get close to anyone. Ever again.  
_ The next thing I knew was the train stopping and the commissioner saying we just passed the Paris stop. Shit! Getting up I jumped out the little window before it gained too much speed. I tucked my head and landed on my back landing safely in some grass. Oh trust me it hurt, just not as much as it would have been to land on my feet. Getting to my feet was even more painful. Maybe I shouldn't have ditched that finder...  
I eventually got back to the Order and I felt like shit. That was only the Beginning of my shitty day.

I was enjoying my Soba noodles nice and hot when the fucking door let out a wail. It was one word that had caught my attention. "INTRUDER"! Getting up I tossed the rest of my Soba and headed to the closest exit. It was a floor above the entrance. Great I have to jump down. -_-.  
"IM NOT AN AKUUUUUMA!" The white haired intruder yelled "ITS TRUE IM A LITTLE CRUSED BUT IM NOT AN AKUMA!"  
"Hey. You. Akuma." I said Akuma more to annoy him then anything else. The boy stepped back as he saw me. I then unsheathed Mugen and activated it. "So you are an Akuma." The boy took a step back. "Im not an Akuma!"  
This was much too amusing. "No matter. We'll see once Mugen cuts you in two!" I jumped down and slashed at him. I cut his arm and it didn't explode. Sigh. I knew it. Not an akuma. "Whats up with your arm kid?"  
"That's my Anti- Akuma weapon!" he said looking upset.  
I then turned to the door and gave it a unsettling glare. The door in response let out a cry of word I didn't bother to decipher. I was too annoyed to stop now. Exorcist or not this boy was going to catch hell. "Who the hell are you?" I said in an even tone.  
"My name is Allen." He said politely. For some reason my heart did a little flip when he said his name. In response to the flip I grew cruel.  
"Che I asked who you were not your name, anyways so seem more like a Moyashi!" I retorted. I picked up Mugen and Started to attack but he started to yell in fear. I felt choked and I couldn't move anymore. I timed in to hear him say "Komui".  
"Komui?" I asked more to him though it probably sounded like I was asking Komui if he knew what he was talking about. The Moyashi boy looked like he was about to pee himself. Lenalee then came out and hit me... with a clipboard. Sighing I walked inside and tried to go automatically to my room. The Moyashi had his hand extended to me as to introduce himself. My heart leaped again and I was to confused to think of something witty to say so instead came out "I don't shake hands with people who are cursed." Though I myself am cursed in a way. I then left to my room and curled into a ball and fell asleep for the second time today.

Yes that was the day that ruined and made my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanda chapter two

I woke hoping to see a better day then the previous one… boy was I wrong to get my hopes up. The day started normal. Or as normal as it could be for an undead exorcist. I entered the huge mess hall. Blank white walls per usual. No banners welcoming the Moyashi. Damn there it was. I had been thinking about that Sprout ever since I met him. Just little pieces of thoughts here and there. I wonder if they will throw a welcoming party as they had for every exorcist whom joined previously.

Shaking my head as I got to the small station were Jerry was I re focused my train of thought to getting my morning tea and Soba noodles. Jerry being the excellent cook he was made it in record timing. Sometimes it amazes me how fast the man could cook. No more than six minutes I was sitting a lone table by myself as I preferred. I was starting to enjoy my Soba when I heard a finder talking shit about Exorcists. Did I mention I hate finders?

"Excuse me? What the fuck did you say you Fucking Idiot? Are you completely blind you expendable bastard? Finders do all the hard stuff? Who the fuck destroys Akuma? Where as you lowly imbeciles were rejected by innocence? I was trying to eat my meal in piece but it seems I have no choice but to hold that off for now…" I said in a rather low growl to catch the least amount of attention I could get. But the stupid block of meat in front of him yells when talking back making their quarrel more and more noticeable.

I was now annoyed. I would not be able to eat in piece after this not after the mockery the meat head has portrayed. The next action came out of pure annoyance and nothing more than that. Faster than the finder could react I had my hand around his neck. I didn't go so hard I might kill him, but I didn't go so soft it made him comfortable; I'd rather see him suffer. I repositioned my footing so if the meat head decided to try to get out in any way I would be quick to retort back. An annoyed scoff came from my left. And before I had a chance to look and see who dared to scoff at me my hand was forced to let go of the thick headed finder's neck.

The touch almost made me jump out of my skin. It felt do soft almost like a girl. My heart flipped a little and I glanced to the side seeing a white haired Moyashi looking back at me. He looked like he wanted to punch me. It was so cute I almost dropped my defense and took his face in my hands. But I didn't so that was that.

"You shouldn't terrorize the finders Kanda… " he said as he closed his hand tighter on my own. My mind filled with date plans for the Moyashi and me. I bit the inside of my cheek to bring me back to reality. "Get your cursed hand off me!" I growled lowly trying and hopefully not failing to hid to lust slowly building inside me. I had to readjust my footing so I didn't land on the Moyashi, which wasn't a completely bad idea except for the fact that I am STRAIT!

DAMN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH ME I LIKE GIRLS! BOOBS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! NOT GUYS! I BEARILLY WANT TO LOOK AT MY OWN PENIS LET ALONE…. EHHHHH!

"Kanda?" Reever called with a dull sound to his voice "Allen? You have a mission." THANK GOD! Reever to the rescue.

Unfortunately I had the mission with Allen.

Damn It…..


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing~! warning this is a YAOI fanfic. you no like? GTFO~ *smiles politely***_

Chapter three:

Kanda:

The mission should have been simple; retrieve innocence… But that damn sprout made our job much harder than it should have been. He engaged a level two Akuma against my warnings. I took another step moving around the bodies of dead and dying finders. They called out to me to help them. It made me sick. A female finder grabbed my pant-leg and looked up at me with eyes that screamed she doesn't want to die. I felt sick as I shook her off and she disintegrated into nothing more than dirt. I just have to find the innocence and get out of here. I repeated that in my head until I calmed down.

This all reminded me of my death. It was indeed very similar. Though this time he wasn't the idiot going after the Akuma. Bits of my memory flashed in my mind. Seeing the Akuma. Seeing it kill my friend. Me acting with no plan and attacking the Akuma. Now a days it would be no match for me but… back then I had no chance. Shaking my head I refocused my mind on the problem at large.

"MOYASHI! If you fight that thing I won't help you." I yelled at him as he ran towards the Akuma. As I said that my heart sank slightly. I bit my lip and saw Allen looking at me. Can he tell I didn't mean it?

"I don't expect you to Kanda." He said and smiled a smile that sent my head spinning. I think it was that moment I decided I would protect Allen Walker. It was also when I decided that I would never tell the sprout I liked him and I had to keep a hateful was up so he won't see my heart and how I feel about him.

It has been several months since that mission and I find that, when Komui sends us on missions together, I don't mind arguing with the Sprout. As of now I lay in the lounge with Mugen at my side and Lenalee sitting on the couch across from mine. The idiot rabbit lean on the back of her couch and Allen sat in a chair not far from my couch. I didn't think anyone would accept my cold mask as they have.

Of course the rabbit and sometimes the sprout teased me. Calling me Yuu-chan or BaKanda. I eventually got annoyed and chased them with Mugen until Lenalee made us stop. I think I haven't had this much fun ever. It felt right even though we can't get out of this hell filled life as exorcists.

"Oi! Yuu-Chan~!" The damn rabbit called.

"Don't call me that Baka Usagi!" I called back.

He erupted in a fit of giggles before he continued talking. "We should go to the fair together~!" He wasn't asking me he was ordering me in a, as he put it, nice way.

"Why would I want to go with an idiot like you?"

He pouted "Awww come on Yuu~!"

"Call me that again and…." My voice trailed off and Lenalee started to talk.

"That seems like a good idea! We should all go together! I'll go ask brother!" She said cheerfully and bounded off towards Komui's office.

"Are you excited Allen~?" Lavi nudged the Sprout who was uncharacteristically quiet.

"I guess you can say that. I never went to a fair before. Master Cross never took me anywhere where I didn't have to pay his debt." A nervous smile sprawled across his face.

"Well I know you'll enjoy the fair~! I just know so no need to be all nervous~! If you have to you can hold my hand~." He said it as a joke but it made my blood boil.

_i"In your dreams usagi…"/i_ I hissed under my breath.

"Is Yuu jealous?!" The rabbit looked taken back and I got up from the couch, hand on Mugen's hilt. A huge grin played across his face. I took a step forward and unsheathed Mugen lashing it out at Lavi.

"Do you have a death wish?" I growled. As soon as I did so Lenalee walked back in.

"Kanda!" she chastised. I didn't lower Mugen. Next thing I knew my head hurt and stars entered my vision. She had hit me with the clipboard she carried everywhere for situations such as this one. My hand went to my head and I looked down at her. She was lucky I liked her. Or else she would meet Mugen in a very nasty way.

"Brother said we can go but we have to be careful." She smiled brightly and started to her room. "You guys get ready. He said we have to wear casual clothes so go get dressed!"

And with that we all split up to head to our rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I own nothing~! all credit goes to where it is deserved~ This is a YAOI fanfic. you no like? GTFO~! *smiles politely.***_

Chapter four:

Kanda:

I let out a slow breath. The next ride was going to kill me. I could tell already. To me it looked worse than any Akuma id ever seen. Yet I got on each ride as soon as they started to tease me. "Yuu-Chan is afraid of fair rides!" The pair would yell arms linked and making a huge scene. Of course we had already stood out in the crowd before the pair made a fuss. It pissed me off how much the Moyashi was hanging on the stupid rabbit. Lenalee pitched in "Shut up you guys! It shouldn't matter if Kanda's afraid! He doesn't have to get on and I will not tolerate you making fun of him!"

She meant to help me but it only made things worse. Now I HAD to ride all the rides. Frustrated I tugged at the collar of my black leather jacket which I had zipped all the way up. Underneath I wore a simple white T-shirt and a pair of dark denim jeans. While I was dressed in mainly dark colours, Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee wore brighter colours. Lenalee wore a bright red skirt with a striped red and gray shirt. Allen was dressed more modestly, with his white button up shirt with a vest over it while wearing dress pants. He looked stunning. Wait I didn't mean that… Lavi was dressed in more modern clothes. His style consisted of an orange scarf that covered the collar to his black shirt which contrasted with his bright whit skinny jeans and of course his eye patch and bandana. He never left anywhere without them.

We wait in line for the previous riders to get off the ride. My nerves made my stomach jump into my throat. Subconsciously I grabbed Allen's shirt sleeve. He looked at me but didn't make me let go. IShit I can't believe I grabbed his fucking sleeve! /I Allen looked away as if nothing happened and I snatched my hand away. Lavi looked at me suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. Lenalee pretended she didn't see anything and drew the attention away from me. "Hey guys we are up~!" She said cheerily.

At least one of us is excited… Frowning I walked to the nearest seat and strapped myself in. Allen had followed me and Lenalee and Lavi was on the opposite side. Trying to keep it together I gripped the side bars furiously. Allen grabbed my hand. "Wha-"I started but then saw his face. He was paler than me. Wholly Shit he's scared too? I let it slide just for this one time. Or that's what I thought at the time. The ride started to spin pinning us to the back rests. I planted my feet firmly and closed my eyes. Big mistake! I felt worse closing my eyes! I squeezed the Moyashi's hand and he squeezed back.

The ride lasted for what seemed like forever. In reality it was four minutes. Lavi Laughed in enjoyment where as Lenalee was clinging to his arm, tears in the back of her eyes ready to spill over at anytime. I laughed as we got off more to make them think it didn't faze me. Lavi saw right through my false face. "AWWWWW YUU-CHAN WAS SCARED~!" He implored. "FUCK YOU USAGI!"I yelled getting in his face. "You want to fucking go?" I breathed out slowly prepared to lash out at him with Mugen. I reached for it and realized it wasn't there. IShit! I left Mugen at home/I

Lavi laughed hard as he realized what I was trying to do. I glared at the half-wit pirate. This idiot thinks he can get away with laughing at me. I guess I'll have to give him a lesson. So I walked to Lavi and took his hammer throwing it in a pond. There. "I'd like to see you get that you fucking idiot." I growled. Then I realized… I killed the mood… Frustrated I turned about and headed home. "Che!" I said while waving my hand.

On the inside I felt like crap. Here we are having a sort of fun time… NO… it's his fault! If he wanted to have a good time he shouldn't have messed with me. No. Forget that. They should have left me at home and never have had invited me in the first place.

Why

Do

I

Mess

Things

Up?

_**im working on chapter five now~! but I was wondering... What do you guys think of LUCKY? should I do a side story of them? or would you rather have some Laven to make Kanda jealous? please let me know~!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Kanda:

My shoulders slumped. After leaving I found an abandoned play ground, litter everywhere, and laid down on a slide. Next thing I knew it was raining. Wetness fell on my face as I cursed under my breath. Though I didn't bother to move. I closed my eyes and breathed in the smell of rain. It calmed my nerves almost as well as Mugen does. I knew it was my fault that today was ruined but for some reason I was to heard headed to accept it. Sighing I shrugged of my leather jacket exposing my white shirt to the rain. In no time my shirt was soaked and clinging to my torso.

I was in my own world thinking about my past and Alma when I was oh so rudely interrupted. "Kanda!" A voice yelled. I didn't bother to open my eyes knowing who it was and let out a small "Che." Though I sensed something was up. I opened one eye glaring at the Moyashi whose chest heaved and he sputtered words I could barely hear.

"Lenalee… Lavi… They… Trouble… Akuma…" were the words I picked up and they were all I needed. I now stood up with such force the sprout took a step back. "You idiot! You FUCKING idiot!" I shouted. "I don't have my Mugen! Oozii Kozchii is in a pond! AND YOU LEFT LENALEE TO HANDLE IT BY HERSELF?! DAMN IT BAKA MOYASHI!" And with that I dashed off, back in the direction I had fled earlier.

When I arrived at the scene Lenalee was doing a pretty good job fighting and protecting Lavi who was indeed, defenseless. Muttering under my breath I took off my already soaked shirt and dove head first into the pond. The water was cold and dark. It was so dark I couldn't see my hand in front of my face, even so I managed to find the hammer, I quickly swam back up and threw it to Lavi who I hadn't warned till the last minute. Then I muttered "Baka…" more to myself then to him.

"OH YEAH~!" Lavi Yelled "This is more like it! Little hammer big hammer grow, grow, grow~!"

I knew I should have brought Mugen.

"Thanks~! BaKanda~!" Usagi teased.  
"I am sorry Kanda…" pouted the Moyashi. "I didn't mean to make you worry…"

"CHE! Worried?" I had to smile though. I knew I looked smug but I just didn't care. It felt damn right when the Sprout apologized like that. Well that was until I say the boys face. It smacked the smug off my face. All I wanted to do was hold the boy and whisper in his ear that it was okay. Resisting such an urge, I let out a sharp "CHE!" and rested my hand on his head. A chill ran through me and I pulled back my hand clutching it to my bare torso. I felt cold…

_~ "What is winter?" I asked the annoying idiot beside me. "I don't know but he must be really mean to make it feel so cold!"He replied rather chipper. _

_"I'm c-c-cold…"I stuttered_

_ "I-I am too…" he muttered pitifully. ~_

… I forgot everything and stopped moving. I even forgot I was cold.

"Kanda?" a small voice called me back to reality. I turned to look at the Sprout. "Mmm?" I didn't bother with words. I was too dazed. "Are you okay?" He asked. His face screamed worry. Taken aback I looked for a reply. It was just… He was so damn cute...

Pouting I replied "Yeah… sure… I mean, I am fine…"

Allen put on a fake smile "if you say so Kanda~!" His eyes said he would hunt me down later and drill it out it of me. Well SHIT!

"Let's go home"

_**I think ill make allen jealous too~ what do you guys think? KandaxAlma? just to mess with our little Moyashi? **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yaoi~! you no like? GTFO! disclaimer~! I own nothing but my choice of words and SOME of the story line~ PS. there is a **__small__** sex-ish scene in this chapter.**_

Chapter six:

Kanda:

Kanda stepped around a corner paranoid that he would see the Moyashi who had been hunting him for what seemed like days even though they had gotten home late yesterday and Allen had only started chasing him for answers since this morning. I couldn't tell the Moyashi why I had spaced out without telling him about my past and that was defiantly out of the question. The sprout didn't need to know what happened to me…

"Kanda…" I heard a voice come from behind me. "It's almost like you are running from me…" I turned around slowly catching my heart as it leaped up my throat. I put on a dull face as I saw Allen. "Run from you? Now come on Moyashi… why would I do that…?" Allen frowned. He grabbed my sleeve and pulled me into the closest room.

"K-Kanda… I wanted to talk to you about something…" The hair covered his eyes and he pushed his fingers together nervously. "I-I just…"

"Moyashi… if you want to say something spit it out." I said slightly annoyed. All Kanda wanted to do was make some excuse as to why he spaced out and leave but by the sprout actins he was thinking something completely different besides me spacing out. I was getting frustrated for more than one reason. Out of pure frustration I pinned the sprout to the wall. What was the Moyashi to me? I hated his guts. I think of how I often think of him as cute and pout. Then I think of how the Moyashi was acting. Did he… like me?!

"Hey! Moyashi… do you… like me?" Damn it I though as soon as it got out. It sounded like I had a thing for him! Wait… maybe… NO! I do not and nor will I even this damn brat will pay for confusing the crap out of me! Why was it that I… am always confused when it comes to Allen? The Moyashi was quiet. He had been since I asked the question. His face was a soft pink. Eh? He is pink? Hmmmm…

"Is Moyashi blushing?" I said slyly grabbing the boy's face. No really knowing what else to do I leaned in and planted a small kiss on the boy's lips. He tasted sweet and I felt him respond to my kiss. I leaned my arm on the wall behind Allen. I traced his lips with my tongue asking for entrance. He opened his mouth with a gasp. He was hesitant at first but grew to respond to my tongue. Our tongues battled for dominance until I made it obvious who was the dominate one. I let my hand touch his chest and found a nipple and then caressed it. After making the nipple form into a hard bud I moved my hand down his body and cupped his (eh(1)Err HER HERM) penis. The Moyashi arched his back and sputtered "K-Kanda!" He put his hand on my chest. "N-not yet… I-I'm not ready." There were tears in the sprout's eyes.

My eyes widened and I let go of the boy. I don't understand what led to this… "I'm sorry… Allen." His eyes shone as I said his name and I let an uneasy smile sprawl across my face.

"Do you like me Kanda?"

"Would I have done that to you otherwise?"I found myself reply automatically.

"I like you a lot Kanda…"

"I like you to… Allen."

_**OMG I HAD SO MUCH FUN WITH THIS CHAPTER~! probably because I got to tease my friend CAYLA about the story as I wrote it~ **_

_**(1) I was laughing so hard when writing this because I usually don't do sex scenes so it was hard for me to type penis... pfffffft ILOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS! please feel free to talk to me! **_

_**You guys are awesome thank you for reading~!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yaoi... Dont like or dont know what it is? GTFO! Yullen. you no like? LEAVE! this chapter contains Yullen and AlmaxKanda you still no like? just STAHP READING HERE! XDD i love to here what you guys have to say so please post a review. ive almost dropped this story more than once. if you comment ill be motivated to keep going. if you like then PLEASE comment 3 I LOVE YOU GUYS!**_

Chapter 7:

Yuu

I gaped as I saw the familiar brown-haired headache walk over to me. Was this for real? I felt tears in my eyes. He wore the same outfit as we had when we were younger; a shirt that didn't really cover any of his chest and shorts that weren't really booty shorts but close enough to it. It brought back memories. I can't believe Alma Karma… is… alive… I killed him! I know I did. I killed my first friend over nine years ago. How is it that the headache is still alive? I fell to my knees.

"Yuu!" I heard him call to me worry etched into his voice as he rushed over to me grasping my shoulders. "Are you alright?" I felt silent tears fall down my face as I pulled the idiot into a long hug. "Alma… How? How are you alive?" The words came out choked instead of strong and angry as I had envisioned.

"Kanda!" I heard someone yell. "I finally caught up with you! Why did you take off like that! I was worried-" he cut his words short as he saw me clinging to a strange brown-haired boy. "Kanda?" I froze. Allen was here. What was I doing before I saw Alma? Oh… that's right… I was on a mission with Allen.

_~Flash back~_

_I hadn't been able to stop smiling since the Moyashi had confessed to me. Here I was, trying not to smile and epically failing, sitting at a lunch table by myself eating my precious soba noodles. Though I couldn't eat. All I could think about was Allen. His name. His face. Hell right now I was wondering how the Moyashi was feeling. The damn sprout had planted himself in my mind and refused to be pulled out._

_"OH MY! Is the mighty Yuu Kanda smiling? This just proves he is a pretty boy. What do you think girls?" I heard an unfamiliar voice call. I turned and looked at its owner. And annoying voice for an annoying girl… She was a finder that had confessed her love to me a few weeks ago. When I turned her down she said id rue the day I turned her down. Was this her stupid way of getting back at me? "What the fuck do you want?" I said not bothering to coat it with sarcasm like I usually would. She gasped. "Kanda are you not going to play Mr. Unhappy today?" She was already getting on my nerves… "I said… What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want? Eh? Jack ass?" She narrowed her eyes. "What did you just call me?" I slowed it down for her a smug smile on my face. "Jack. Ass. Do you need me to spell it out for you?"_

_"Why I ought to…!" And with that she swung at me. I sighed and ducked under her punch and chocked her. Both of her hands went to my one trying desperately trying to pry it off of her neck. I glared at her and growled in a low voice "Don't mess with me…" As soon as I finished saying that a hand touched my arm softly and I looked to see Allen looking at me. He pouted. "I didn't think you were the type to beat up girls BaKanda…" I paused. Then looked at the sprout. Then looked back at the finder. Seeing my confusion the sprout shook his head."Never mind Kanda. Let the finder go we have a mission to go on. " _

_"Right. Mission. Okey! "_

_It had been a long train ride which I had spent most of staring at Allen. Every time I let my thoughts wonder I my eyes drifted off to stare at the sprout. It was probably the most annoying thing I have ever done. After hours of riding the same train we got off. We arrived somewhere in Asia. China most likely. Turns out I was right. We were in China. Though what town I had no clue. We started walking around looking for any signs of innocence or Akuma. We turned a corner and I saw him. It was just a quick glance as he turned around a corner. I took off forgetting about Allen. I skidded around the corner and saw a glimpse of his as he turned down an alley. I ran as hard as I could and finally caught up with him in the alley way. _

_"ALMA!"_

_~Flashback End~_

"Who is this Kanda?" Allen asked squatting next to me. I covered my face with my hair. "His name is Alma. A friend of mine." Allen's eyes widened as I said the word 'friend'. He knew that I rarely used the term and wondered why I used it now. "Are you guys really close?" Allen asked. Alma got up. "Of course! Yuu and I grew up together!" With that the boy hugged me. My eyes widened tears welling up again and I hugged him back. Alma pulled back. "Though Yuu was never this nice. He used to hit me every time I tried to hug him! I guess he's become a softy hunh?"

Allen almost laughed. "I'm sorry? Kanda? Nice?" He put his hand over his mouth. "I don't think BaKanda has the ability to be kind!" Hearing that pissed me off. "What the fuck do you know sprout?" I yelled my eyes narrowing in anger. But my glare was still soft. Alma noticed this. "WOW! Do you have a crush Yuu?" he blurted no consideration at all. I choked on my own spit and my eyes darted strait to the ground. After finishing my choking fit my face turned hot as I yelled "WHAT? HELL NO HE IS JUST A FUCKING SPROUT!"

Silence filled the air. I looked at Allen who had been looking at me until our eye met. He then turned away looking at the ground. I planned to apologize later. "So, Yuu, what do you do now?" Alma said breaking the silence. I smiled and grabbed his hand. "I'll show you." I took Alma on the rest of the mission and even when as far as taking him back to the order when the mission was over. Allen was silent the whole time. I wonder what is wrong with him. Hunh. I guess I'll find out later.

When we got back to the order I explained to Komui who Alma was and he let Alma stay for as long as he wanted. He also said that I had to share my room with him. I was fine with that. When we were younger we shared beds all the time. He used to crawl into my bed crying because of nightmares. Of course the first time he did it I kicked his ass out and he ended up crying all night keeping me awake.

It was late so I took Alma to my room and curled up with him drifting off to sleep. Tomorrow I'll show him around and introduce people to him and even more importantly ill apologize to Allen.

_**Thankyou for reading another chapter of Kanda's eyes! i really enjoy doing this fanfiction! if you like it please post a review i like to get feed back. i know the chapters are really short but i try. **_

_**YOU GUYS ROCK! OH YEAH! SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO MY BFF CAYLA! THERE YOU HAPPHY I POSTED ANOTHER CHAPTER JUST FO YOU GURL!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**This is a YAOI story. You no like? GTFO~! 3 you dont know what Yaoi is? weeeell its ManxMan Anime style! you dont like that? LEAVE! it contains Yullen, KandaxAlma Laven adn Lucky. you dont like those pairs? then don't bash me! Please enjoy~!**_

Chapter eight:

Kanda Yuu:

I woke up with an arm wrapped tightly around the headache lying in my bed. He was faced towards me, his head on my chest. I tried to move my arm when he grabbed it and secured it to his side. When he was sure I wouldn't move it he wrapped his own arm around my waist. Damn he was a headache. Sighing I shook him slightly and in a low voice I called to him. "Oi, Headache. Wake up. It's morning." I was greeted with a low moan. He then wrapped a leg around both of mine. I put my hand on his face and pushed. That did nothing but make him strengthen his grip on me.

"AYE! HEADACHE! WAKE UP! " I found myself yelling out of annoyance. He then looked up at me with sleep filled eyes and propped himself on one of his elbows. "Oi, Yuuuuuuu. Stop yelliiiiiiiiing." He whined in an even tone. Moving my arm I tried to move out from the idiot's legs. I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Alma pushed my until my shoulders were flat on the bed and he swung one of his legs across me so that he sat on top of me. "Alma wha-" I was cut off by lips pressing to my own. I protested thinking of Allen. I grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall next to my bed breaking the kiss.

"OW!" Alma yelled. I frowned what was this idiot thinking? "You really do have a crush don't you Yuu? I thought… that you would like me again if I found you… Do you not like Alma Karma anymore?" tears fell down his face and he snotted all the same. It wasn't a very attractive site and it made me sick. I hated seeing the headache cry. I huffed and grabbed him, pulling him into my lap. "It's not that I don't like you Alma. I love you. I really do but it's been nine years since I last saw you." He sniffled and nuzzled my chest. "I love Yuu too."

"Now that we got that mess cleared up, let's take a tour around the order. Do you still use innocence Alma? Maybe you can permanently stay here! The others should be glad to have you! " I said with an actual smile on my face. It was strange how happy I was as of late. Standing up I held out my hand to the one who I thought I had lost years ago. "Let's go." Tears were still in his eyes and he used his sleeve to wipe away his snot. When he looked back at me he had on the dorkiest smile I had ever seen, the same one he used to give me when I finished beating the crap out of him, and took my hand.

I led him out the door and took him to my favorite place in the whole order; the training room. We walked in to a whole bunch of finders training. I heard whispers of things like 'Oh my… Its Kanda…', 'Who is with Kanda?' and 'Are we going to get kicked out?' I took a step forward and the leading finder stepped in front of me. He bowed. "We will get out of your way as soon as possible Kanda-san." He was an Asian man, Korean I think, and I had much respect for the man, well as much respect as I could give a finder. He also knew a lot about Japanese culture and was familiar of the suffixes we use. Alma looked at me and tugged my sleeve. I looked over and Alma was scowling in disapproval. Damn it!

"No need. I'm only showing the new Exorcist around, Tae. "I said calmly. I was pretty sure Tae was his name. It was rare for me to bother to remember finders' names. Tae looked relieved and bowed again. "Thank you Kanda-San" I glanced at Alma who looked really happy. I sighed and turned around. "Next is the Dining Hall." I stated trying to sound bland.

We walked into the Dining Hall and Alma asked if he could get some food. I smiled and walked him to Jerry. "This man is a skilled cook who can cook you anything you want." Alma looked at me wide eyed. "Really?!" Jerry leaned over the counter and nearly sang "You know it honey~! I'll cook anything for a sweet kid like you~" and he winked. Alma smiled brightly. "Well… id like… ummm… What does Yuu get?" I laughed. "Have you already forgotten what I eat headache?" He paused and looked at me. "Do you STILL eat Soba? And why are you calling me 'headache'?" I laughed again and nodded. "Of course I still eat Soba." Alma paused. "If I get it will you teach me how to eat it?" I stifled another laugh remembering the last time he ate Soba. It went down much like when Krory tried some. Fool actually thought I'd teach him. I thought about this for a second. "Sure."I found myself saying.

Jerry smiled in the gayest way I've ever seen and asked "Two Soba?" and when we nodded he said "Comin' right up~!" while we were waiting Allen walked up. He didn't say anything to me so I decided to be, or try to be, sociable. "Hey Moyashi." I said fondly. It wasn't loud enough for anyone to really notice it but I made sure it caught his attention. He looked up at me and smiled in a sad kind of way. "Hello JerKanda." He said loudly with no emotion reaching his voice. His sad smile turned into a fake polite one.

"Alma when the food comes get it and sit at that table over there, okey?"I nearly growled trying to hold in my frustration with the sprout in front of me. The headache started to protest but I was already heading out the door the Moyashi's shirt in my hand. "BaKanda! I didn't even get to order my food! What the hell is so important that you had to drag me out before ordering my meal?" I slammed my hand over the sprout's head. "What the fuck is your problem sprout?" I growled fully this time. "What do you mean what is MY problem? What is YOUR problem JerKanda?" And I was going to apologize to this brat? Damn I was pissed.

"My problem? My problem is you Allen." I said hissing his name. He looked at me in disbelief. As if he was surprised I was troubled over a sprout like him. This only made me angrier. "Damn it sprout! Don't you get it?" He blinked. "What am I supposed to get? Huh? JerKanda?" Then I remembered being pissed and then suddenly as if magic the feeling was gone. All of my body was screaming that I kiss him. My mind screamed at me to yell at him and yet all I wanted was to kiss the white haired brat. There must be something seriously wrong with me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I took all of my frustration and shoved it into a kiss. It was hard and the sprout jumped out of pure shock. Though it didn't take long for him to fall into the kiss. I bit his bottom lip lightly almost playfully. He gasped and I pushed my tongue into his mouth and explored his mouth until he started to battle my tongue for dominance. I shot him down and almost instantly dominated the younger teen. A random thought popped into my head; was I a pedophile? He was after all only what sixteen? Well shit. I stopped kissing the sprout abruptly.

The boy whined. "Kanda… why did you-" I cut him off.

"Kiss you? Or is it; why did I stop?"

His face flushed and I remembered Alma. "I have to go. Alma will get worried." Allen glared at me. "Why are you so concerned? About that boy?" I laughed almost cruelly. "Boy? That BOY is a year older than me. " Allen looked at me wide eyed and shuffled his feet. "If you must know… he was a childhood friend of mine and if you are wondering why I am so attached; I thought he was dead until yesterday. So calm your pants. It's not like he and I are lovers. "

"I'm sorry Kanda. I've been jealous. "Allen said with a sigh. "Che. I know that Allen. Go order your food." I said pointing to the doors.

Lavi:

I rounded another corner whistling a happy tune heading towards the Dining Hall. Hunger can really get to you while you are doing book work. I rubbed my stomach and groaned dramatically. Even with no one else around to entertain I could at least put on a show for myself. To be honest I like to be over dramatic. It makes thins much more interesting. Especially around Gramps. I always got the funniest reactions from him, though that usually ended in me myself getting hurt. His actions would vary from throwing books to staring at me blankly like I said something so stupid he felt like he lost brain cells.

I stopped walking abruptly when I heard voices. They sounded like they were arguing and I wanted to know what it was about! Taking a step forward I peeked around the corner only to see Allen pinned to the wall by Kanda, strait across from the Dining Hall doors. I stared blankly at the sight thinking they got into another fight. Great Kanda's actually going to hit my cute little Allen this time. I let out a small sigh to quiet for them to hear. I was about to come out of my hiding place when Kanda KISSED Allen. I mean he kiss- kissed him! It was a deep kiss and I thought that Allen, who by the way I have had a crush on since I met the boy, would pull back. Boy was I wrong. HE FELL INTO IT.

I felt my eyes well up and I backed away from the corner slowly so they didn't hear me. As soon as I was sure I was out of ear-shot I took off running. I ran straight out of the black order and didn't stop there. I ran far into town not thinking of a destination. I was running so hard I ran into a man. Head first.

I took a big step back and bowed. "I'm sorry sir!" I felt a hand clamp onto my shoulder and remember thinking that he was going to punch me when instead he said "Are you alright? Would you like to get some coffee with me?" I didn't really care that I didn't know the man and nodded. Coffee sounded nice. Then I remembered I forgot my money in my room and sighed. "Oh! I'm sorry I forgot my mo-" He smiled and cut into my rambling. "That's fine. It's my treat. You look like you need it." I then looked up at the man and saw no one other then Tyki Mikk the Noah in the flesh. Oh shit…

He put up his hands and leaned to whisper in my ear. "I'm not going to harm you exorcist." He then pulled back a smile on his face and offered his hand to me. "You're Lavi right?"

_**I have been working on making the chapterslonger~ I think that from now on I'll be doing both Kanda and Lavi's point of veiw so you aren't like over whelmed with yullen (even though i think i should be putting more in here!) by the way i think ill be doing sex scenes with both Yullen and Lucky though im not sure when. you will see the rating being raised when i do add them in though so~~please comment if you think i should... and DO TELL MEH WHAT YOU THINK~ 3 Thanks for reading i love you guys~!**_

_**Kanda: DAMN IT WOMAN WHAT ARE YOU MAKING ME DO? *raises Mugen***_

_**K-Kanda calm down... please dont kill me! TT~TT**_

_**Kanda: -"- THAT HEADCHE AND MOYASHI? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME? DAMN A LOVER WOULDNT MAKE ME DO THIS!**_

_**But Kanda you know i love Yaoi! AND YOU KNOW YOU LIKE IT!**_

_**Allen: im not sure how to respond to this ^^;**_

_**Kanda: SHUT UP MOYASHI! *shoves Mugen in his face*  
Heh heh... guys how about we calm down? ^u^;**_

_**Kanda: -~- i hate you both... **_


End file.
